


Bouquet of Tulips

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Flowers, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Ryoken gives Yusaku flowers, but the flowers he takes aren't unoccupied... Fairy AU.





	Bouquet of Tulips

Title: Bouquet of Tulips

Author: PierrotKushu

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Pairing: Ryoken x Yusaku

Words: 253

Genre: Romance

Summary: Ryoken gives Yusaku flowers, but the flowers he takes aren't unoccupied... Fairy AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

Spectre could only blame himself for taking a nap so late in the day. It was why his guard was down in the first place.

He should have expected that humans would be attracted to the bewitching flowers; he just hadn't expected them to be so  _early_. It was just after dawn.

"Here are some!" a voice barked. "At least they're easy to find."

"And free," another lower voice replied.

"I don't think that's a problem for you, Kogami-sama."

It was a soft murmur, but Spectre heard it all the same. Human beings were so contradictory.

The young fairy had been resting in a yellow flower, but now he found himself being raised him to the sky. Footfalls bobbed him away from his forest glade. He knew that he should have fled sooner, but now it was too late.

"Don't you prefer roses?" the first voice asked.

"I do, but Yusaku doesn't. He likes tulips."

"...odd." The other voice was dismissive. One might even say envious.

Spectre could feel himself being moved away from his mother tree-the same tree the little fairy had been born in.

It occurred to him to fly away or to revert his full-sized human form, but he had too many witnesses. Oh, well. He would just have to remedy the situation later. He wanted to see the faces of the humans, but that wasn't possible now.

Upon looking back, Spectre would reason that maybe all he truly wanted was adventure. That was all that could explain his hesitation.


End file.
